My Best Friend is a Stranger
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: Summary: After Birthmarks, House and Wilson form a romantic relationship, after House told Wilson about his horrific childhood. This story covers most of season five. From House's dad's funeral through Wilson's brother, and Kuttner's suicide. Comments are Love
1. After John's Funeral

GH/JW

House sighed. "Wilson, my dad's dead."

"My sympathies," I replied. Closing the door to his office.

We went to our cars, separately House was annoyed at me for making him go to John's funeral, but he needs to go. But I think that there is more to House's reluctance than simple father-son disagreement. We ended up some at dinner outside Princeton. I hadn't seen House in almost two months. I'd missed him, I'd miss this. "So how had you've been?" I asked over fries.

He shrugs uncomfortably. "Fine."

"Okay," But I am still worried about him. This was so obviously hard on him. I know that their relationship had been strained. "House, what happened when your twelve?" I ventured out loud.

House frozen. "Don't push it, Wilson." I back away. You have your chance, Jamey. My subconscious said that much, in House's voice nonetheless. We finish our food and head out. "Can I come with you, in your apartment?"

"Well, you have to admit to something first, you missed me," House said. "And also you were in love with me." I was frozen. "Before I let you in, Wilson.

"Why are you asking, House," I asked, I stuttered the following words.

"Just answer, Wilson." House hissed. "Because It isn't 'bout the drugs last year, Wilson, it was true for me. And thinking about it, even before Stacy." He said this in an even tone of voice.

If I tell him he was right and it turned out to be a game I could lose him. but if I didn't tell the truth then I will lose him. So I asked him "House, are you kidding me?" House frowned, "Okay, Wilson, I am Bisexual. And I know if someone is queer, too, you moron! That is why I am asking you, I know you have been searching. My PI had seen you in a gay bar." I've forgotten about the PI. "Yes, I'm gay, House, okay, after Amber I am figuring things out," I said shaking slightly.

So he lets me in. I realized I hadn't been in House's apartment in ages. "You were guilty, for making me do the DBES." House surmised. I stared at him.

"Yes, I am," I said quietly. "So how have you been?"

House seems to since I am being sincere about it and said. "I've been crappy, I miss you, Wilson."

I sat next to him on the couch. After a while he was seated on the piano playing and singing slightly, he was playing a song by Cat Stevens and then he frowned and played a country song by Kenny Rogers, and then he played a lesser known Lennon song Working Class Hero this made me stop because he was singing it loudly. The message of that song is very telling of his emotions toward John House. He kept playing that song on loop for three more times, then he spoke out. "He abused me, physically." House was quiet. I had known and suspected.

"Is that all of it, House?" He looked shaken up. But I want/need to know. He stayed close off a while longer I was worried that he is closing off completely, He popped a Vicodin in his mouth and wait for it to kick in after a few minutes. "Wilson, I can't do this today, I am sorry."

I frowned, I wished I could help him, Oh well I know, I asked him a question. "House, what are you going to say at the eulogy?" I asked while he was playing the song he composes with that guy who is a savant two years ago, he looked up at me and stopped playing.

"It doesn't matter, because he is gone." House sighed. "Goodnight, Wilson, see you tomorrow." "No!" I said, wanting to be here with him. "House, I want to help you." He reaches towards me

"You can help me in bed!" He said with a suggestive lear.

"No, House, your feeling vulnerable today, Will do the whole thing when you're ready," I said and saw the irritation in his eyes, I looked away and when I saw his face again he looked resigned.

"Can you sleep with me in bed?" He asked with a sigh. I saw the vulnerability in that face.

How could I reset his face and his eyes the most beautiful set's of blue ever? "Yes."

GH/JW

He woke up with me in the middle of the night trashing his bed. "Get the hell away from me!" He screamed.

"God, House, are you okay?" He didn't respond, I turn the light on. House's eyes ware seeing a different time period with a different man. He was dreaming. "God, House." "Okay, House, you're fine, it's me, Wilson, you're in your bedroom." God, I wish what I was thinking was wrong after a long whole of silence which House compose himself. "I know… that I want to give you time but House, I just want to know one thing, am I hurting you?" I asked as gently as possible.

"No, but, you asked me earlier in the car why I hated my dad so much, here is why he'd molested me as when I was twelve to fourteen. " House was visibly shaking now. "He'd abuse me physically as well." He stopped unable to speak. When he spoke again he was on the verge on a breakdown. "He would put me in an ice bath and beat me, he'd burnt my books and stuff and drag me outside in the yard."

"Can I hug you?" I asked him he was startled by my words but scout over to where I was. And put my arms around his shoulders. "House, I said in a whisper. " Can I stay with you?"

"I need to ask you something, Wilson?" He almost begs me. I nodded at him. "If you are in love with me, why to leave me, why say those hurtful shit?" The last few words ware spoken in a lost little boy voice.

I sighed, and use his first name to emphasize the significance of my words, "Greg, after Amber died I needed to think and I almost killed you, I am the one that is screwed up, you know."

He laughs at me and his face turn strain and spoke. "James, He said matching my tone. "If this doesn't work out, then, will stay friends, okay, because I can't do this if I am risking everything."

"Okay!" Oh, God, please make this work. I need you to make this work for his benefit." That was my last thought before falling back asleep.

End of Chapter One


	2. Coming Out

Chapter two- Thanksgiving/coming out

AN: Spoilers for episode 5.9 Last Resort and also I am not writing a smutfic I can't. I hope its okay. Thanks very much.

GH/JW

Our relationship was coming along surprisingly good this couple of weeks. The familiarity of the whole situation is eery some nights we sit on his couch and eat pizza and beer. Oh God, I missed this. I don't know with House but for me, this had been the best relationship ever. He truly is the love of my life. We hadn't had sex yet but we are planning on it soon. We both knew that sex was sometimes a relationship killer plus with House's childhood he is reluctant to try having sex with another man.

It was four days before Thanksgiving when House and Thirteen was luck up with some hostages in Cuddy's office. A man held House, Thirteen, Gina, one of the nurses and at least 10 other people. The man had a gun. House was shot once already in the workplace. I don't think he can survive it this time. He called me for a consult, as usual, I rolled my eyes. I'm talked with Chase afterward. Chase, left the DDX room. "It's idiotic, what he is doing." Chase had scoffed. "He would have killed himself or other people." Chase had sounded worried. God, House is an idiot sometimes.

He told me, later, while we were eating curry that the guy, turns out was name is Jayson, had Melioidosis a somewhat rare infection in temperate places.

"House, had you thought of me during, all of this?" I know I am being a jerk, but I don't care. House's actions today was idiotic, especially giving the guy is gun back was oxymoronic.

House looks up at me, he kissed my lips. "James," he said. "let's go to the bedroom." He was undressing me now, our boxers on the floor, he said my name louder this time. I love the first time and being intimate with him was great. But we need to talk. "I am sorry for being a jerk and endangering my life again for a diagnosis, I won't do it again." "Okay," I said. "Okay,"

"House, your mom called she is coming for Thanksgiving," I said and saw his face darken.

"I don't want her, here." He said. "I can't my mom doesn't know shit, Wilson."

"I know, but, Greg." I realized he wasn't listening. "You need to tell her what he did to you. So that you can have a meaningful relationship." House looked tired, his expression looked as though annoyed, the annoyance not directed at me but at the world. We sleep peacefully this time. Greg's arm was over me while we slept.

GH/JW

It was the morning of Thanksgiving when a call from his mother woke us, He answered the phone. "Hello— You're coming now—I had plans with Wilson today—" His face gone pale. "What! you are in Newark, already. "Damm," I muttered to myself, God, we weren't out yet. House sighed and looked at me. I heard him say, "okay, see you, bye, mom!" "Greg, what's wrong?" I asked knowingly, touching his arm.

"We need to pick her up from the airport, now." He said softly, Hugging me. "Everything is going to be okay, Wilson." God, He really reassured the heck. out of me his presence alone, I really love him. At the car we were holding hands, when a question that had been burning in my mind for long now I thought about not asking it but again they want to know prevails so, I asked quietly. "Your mom never knew… about the abuse?"

His hand instantly let go of mind. I frowned. "You. James Evan Wilson, Promise me that you are not going to tell my freaking mother."

"Yes, I promise, Gregory Alexander House," I said with a big eye roll but when I saw he was being serious I became too. "House, I love you and I don't want to see you so hurting like that. You had a nightmare almost every night, and I saw Ativan in your pants pocket the other day."

He looked at me angrily, He sighed. "No, don't tell yet, please, I will tell her, and Wilson, I love you so much, I looked at him and he stopped. "I don't want my mother to hurt, she got maybe 20 years." I could not say this that House is a kind soul.

As we were walking towards her at the airport I felt breathing quicken I held his arm. "House, where is your Ativan?" He looked panicky. I remember years ago. Oh, god, I should have picked her myself. House has anxiety issues with large crowds. Damm.

"Greg! James!" Blythe exclaim. Waving her arm excitedly.

I pulled him aside before his mother caught up with us."…Your…. car….I…" I remembered we arguing. "Okay, House. Calm down, You're with me, remember?" I tilted his head. "You're at the airport." Oh crap, he is shutting down. I need to get Ativan in him. I remembered his pill was with me for safe keeping. I shook the bottle, he opened his mouth and I slid the medication on to him. A few minutes later Blythe caught up with us. Luckily the Ativan was already in his system.

"Hi, mom!" He said he was feeling normal.

"Gregory!" She gave him a big hug, then she turned to me. "James!" How are you doing?" The pleasantries ensue we went to my car, House and I shared a silent conversation 'You, okay in there.' He nodded almost impressively. We arrived at our place after 20 minutes.

GH/JW

We decided to do Thanksgiving in a restaurant. We had decided not to cook because House didn't want to, it was too domestic, so we are here at the most elegant hotel in Princeton, eating. When Blythe asked House a question he was dreading. "So any girls you wanna tell me about because you seem happier?" She asked and I saw House flinch.

He took a deep cleansing breath. "Mom, James and I are dating." He held my hand and her gaze.

She looked as if House punch her gut. "You're not a fag." She said shouting slightly

"Mom, I am not gay, I am bisexual." He said hiding his disappointment at the situation.

"Your father would hate you, you're a heathen, you are gonna go to hell. God, Greg, Your father would be much distorted. " This made my boyfriend on the edge he storm as fast as he can out of the room.

She looked at me apologetically. "Why did you have to say that…." I said standing up. I saw House in the bathroom sobbing, he was inside the cubicle, crying his eyes out. God, he looked broken and pathetic. And despite that, I love him so much. "Greg," I said sweetly. "It hurts, Wilson, It really does, I thought she can understand, she has gay friends, I remember a guy Michael and his partner Orland when I was younger I didn't back then know that they were. I know she okay with them. I guess when your own son…" He trailed off.

After a while, we went outside to see Blythe sitting down and looking at us apologetically. "I am sorry, Greg and James, for acting like I don't support the community. Greg, earlier today, you looked happy, I am still mourning your father's death that's why I said it.

"Mom, it's okay. Mom, can I asked you a question I understand, Joey is my biological father, right, mom?"

She looked shocked, but I don't care about her anymore, House needs me and is worth my love. She is just a homophobic person who happened to be my boyfriend's mother. "How did you know, Greg?'

"Yeah, mom, How did I know?" He asked rhetorically, "I did a DNA on John test on John. House replied annoyance evident on his face.

Blythe flinch with Greg's accusation. She didn't say a word though but just nodded her head. I know at this moment that House with has a huge panic attack. I offered him an Ativan but he didn't take it until we went back home. "I love you, Wilson, why does shit like this keep happening to me all the time." He asked I know the question was rhetorical.

We sat on the couch after a long while making out when. He ordered me to bed as we were entering the bedroom he told me that this is the best Thanksgiving ever.

End of Chapter two


	3. Cuddy's pranks

This chapter contains spoilers for Joy to the World, Big Baby and the Greater Good. However, the prank with House's apartment on the Greater Good never happened, because House got injured on the tripwire.

GH/JW

After a few years of waiting, and thousands of dollars in IVF treatment Cuddy got a daughter over Christmas, the mother was House's teenage patient which died from liver failure due to preeclampsia. Obviously, House bothered her.

I know why House is doing it, Cuddy is a perfectionist and he was concern about the kid's life and a bit jealous of her, Greg is a kid in more ways that one and his concern that Cuddy will like him less because of the baby is baseless. Cuddy took a maternity leave of absence.

Cameron took over being his supervisor, Greg was very annoyed, Cameron was his subordinate. "If it is you, Jamey, Then I'll be okay with it." He told me while we were eating lunch out. "Cameron was my employee and now Cuddy was giving her that job."

We both knew that Cuddy will never give her job to me, I am too close even if its temporary, I just hope she gave her job to a doctor who didn't work with him in the past. God it's idiotic, House will not respect a person like Cameron, she respected me and Cuddy and also we weren't naive and we aren't former employees.

GH/JW

That Week Cuddy is back at work, not because of House but that's is what she let people believe she has been miserable and lonely being with the kid. she, of course, blame it on House.

She began pranking him, on Monday while we were coming in first is the elevator, putting an out of order sign in the bathroom. I saw my boyfriend climb eights flights of stairs. Dammit, Cuddy, This takes my boyfriend to 4 Vicodin to manage the pain in his right thigh.

The second prank was not bad, I saw House walking with a mop and the bucket. "What are you doing with that?" I asked sarcastically while we were talking about Dana Miller his patient.

"This is bullshit and dumb, Cuddy is playing games with me because she can't stand being with her kid," House said in a low dangerous tone of voice. I know his angry now. House's voice only gets that low when he was really angry and not annoyed.

GH/JW

I was at my office when there was a commotion outside. He was in a gurney unconscious with a broken arm. Foreman was holding the clear tripwire and the two other men consoling their 'little sister,' Thirteen who was inconsolable.

I caught up to Foreman, "What happened?" Although that's not necessary I already know what is up.

"There is someone who put a freaking tripwire in his office, he didn't brace himself for the fall and was knock unconscious," Foreman replied. Foreman turned to me, "You are his Health Care Proxy? right, he is unconscious.

"Yes, but I need to kill someone first," I said semi-sarcastically. I went to Cuddy's office opening her door with much vigor and started to talk.

"IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HOUSE, YOU WILL BE LIABLE—-" I started shouting at her.

"WILSON," She shouted back. "What happen?" She is seeming so clueless.

"What do you mean, what happened?" I shouted back. "If House died because of you're a stupid prank, God, Cuddy, so help me!" "Wilson, I am sorry." My retort died in my mouth because there is a page "Dr. Wilson to radiology, stat." Cuddy stood there stun. "I don't care what House thinks of you, Cuddy, I will report this to the board," I said as I was moving towards her door.

I ran from the lobby to the radiology wing. "Wilson," Foreman stopped me. "He is awake and alert, but looked at this for a sec, all right." He put the X-Ray of his hand on the lightbox. I saw what Foreman meant a second later. there are 8 brakes in different places. "Damm it."

"His dad?" Foreman enquired.

"Yes!" I said almost inaudibly.

Cuddy was there at my back after a while. "Go away! I will call security—" I stopped when I saw his eyes looking at me. I opened the door. "Greg, I am here, where does it hurt?" "Head, Arm, and Leg, Can we go home, now?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"I 'll ask Foreman," I said kissing his forehead. Cuddy and Foreman looked at me. "Can I bring him home?" I asked him. "His head is clear, I will just let Kuttner put a cast on his left wrist."

Cuddy turned to me. "How long had this been going on? She asked out of spite and jealousy.

"None of your business because Greg and I had gone to proper channels since this relationship started. And under New Jersey law you can't fire someone for being gay or bisexual." I want to shout more murderous words at her but House needs me inside the booth.

Cuddy followed us outside of radiology wing to an exam room. "Guys, I am sorry, You need to get a hotel." "Why?" We both shouted at her.

"I played one more prank on you, House." She said apologetically. "I called the power company and told them that we are moving." "Cuddy, get the hell away from our faces because I swear to god I will punch your face, You don't know me, Cuddy, just because I won't doesn't mean I can't." An I was saying this House was looking at me with his blue eyes full of love." Cuddy looked at us.

"I will report this to HR and that you put a tripwire on the office of a disabled employee. I am going to make you pay for this."

After a while, Kuttner was inside the room. "Dr. Wilson?" Kuttner asked. Cuddy left us alone in the exam room. He looked at the X-Ray and sighed apologetically at House. Doctors knew when the brake is a break from playing sports or from something else, Of course, House knows this.

GH/JW

As soon as Kuttner finish putting his arm in a cast we went to Manhattan, I cleared my schedule he talked with Foreman about the patient and Foreman assured him that the patient is doing well. And that any sign of trouble the team will call him.

House and I were at the hot tub discussing our relationship. "I want to move, Wilson." He said out of the blue. "To a new place, of our own, that isn't your place, Wilson. Plus, we need some space. I am scared but I think this is better for us because after what Stacy did I didn't want to try again but you are the most important person to me, Wilson, and I am utterly in love with you."

"House, you said it," I said surprise and I hug him without thinking, he tensed up obviously but didn't pull away.

Greg and I had an open relationship with full disclosers because as he said. 'I don't want to lose you, I love you so much. I can lose you for the night, its okay with me.' But because I was with a guy, my guy, I don't want to even stray.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Daniel

AN: Spoilers for the Social Contract, however, I am not going to do the whole Wilson doesn't like Monster Trucks because its ridiculous in Sports Medicine, Wilson loves them. They will be Coming out to Wilson's family. Also, RSL plays guitar, So I'd like Wilson to play piano and guitar too.

GH/JW

Cuddy was suspended without pay for twelve weeks, following What happened with Greg, in addition to that she needed to see a psychologist and she needed to do a written apology to him. Greg accepted the apology. I persisted him to file charges with the police. He didn't want the trouble he told me. We had moved it was a five minutes drive to the hospital. The place was a former warehouse that has 12 stories we're at the top floor, it has 3 bedrooms 2 baths with nice open floor plan living room and kitchen and we'd got the place cheap.

We moved the piano and we bought an organ. House and I can both play, he is a way better musician than I am. Since the infarction when he couldn't play sports and I don't want to anymore, I brought a guitar with me one morning and we took turns playing and singing music.

We almost sold the 221b address, but we didn't, House didn't mind either way but I told him not too because that is where his mother will stay when she is in town.

The morning of our 3rd night in our new place an unexpected phone call from my father, Daniel my younger brother had been found wandering the streets of New York. House had a patient today.

I walk to the Hospital in freezing conditions trying to feel the cold February braze my brother walk in every day. As soon as I was upstairs I went to House's office. "Greg?" House looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me. "You looked cold, Jamey." I smiled he used the nickname I most preferred.

"Dad called, they found Daniel," I said with a big wince as it brought back a lot of memories for me. "He called Jacob as well. I need to be there tomorrow morning. God, Greg, I don't know what to expect." House wrap his arms around me, "James, don't cry, it will be alright." "Greg, I know."

"Come with me?" I asked pulling away.

"Then we need to tell your father anyways." He said kissing my forehead. The door opened his patient, the author, came to his office.

"Uh. Doctor House, I want to do the surgery." "Sorry, James!" He apologizes without meaning it." "You can't do that, you'll die. 10 percent of the time you'll live and be normal but 70 percent you'll die." I heard House was telling him. House can be good with patients sometimes.

"Okay, but I want to do this surgery." He said.

House looked at him." I'll talk to somebody. Okay, no guarantee, though."

"Okay," and then, "thank you."

As soon as the guy left I smiled at House. "You know you cared for that people and that your attitude is just a ploy, huh," I said kissing his hair.

"James, I Will be there with you tomorrow." He said linking our hands together.

"Okay, Thank you, Greg." After that, we went home.

GH/JW

That morning while we were at our apartment dressing up we looked at each other. House was wearing jeans and a John Lennon t-shirt and a fake army uniform and a pee coat. He looked hot. He always looked hot and sexy. "let's go!"

We called Doctor Ryan Weathers the head of Cardiology who was the temporary dean of medicine for the time being until Cuddy return. He said yes without any qualms.

An hour and a half of driving we were at a mental institution I clung into Greg's hand for moral support. He smiled a very rare genuine smile at me.

An orderly led me to my brother's hospital room. He was in a bed with his feet restrain and his arms buckled up. " it's him." I'd murmured to House's ear as if it was a question. I turned to my brother. "Hi, Daniel, do you remember me?" I asked and I was very scared of what he had become in the 10 years since I saw him.

"James?" He said and was genuinely happy to see me. " Are you here to come to get me the CIA.… Is that the CIA?" He suddenly pointed at House.

"No," I closed my eyes and looked at House and shoo him for a while. He left. I stared at my brother's eyes and saw him, Daniel Isaiah Wilson, as craze guy. He looked much older looking than I am and than House is.

"James, Daniel said. "Where is my mom, is she and dad got back together?" My parents divorce five years before Daniel left the first time. I was 10 and Daniel was 9. My mother had 2 miscarriages and a stillbirth between Jacob and me

"No," I told him.

"Is Dad going to be here?" He asked smiling. "And also Jacob." Jacob was 6 years older than me. Jake was around House's age.

I went out for a while. I told Daniel that I will just find dad but in reality, I needed Greg. "Greg, I don't know what do, it was anti-climactic, " I said hugging him.

"James, he is just another loony person out there," House said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, that the House always knew and love was with me.

Then my father and Jacob went to sit with me and Greg they. "Hi, Greg." My dad said to House.

"Hi, Mister Wilson." He told my father, politely.

"Oh, Greg, you can call me Isaiah." My dad said to him and then he added with a knowing looked at me. "We are family, this was to House then "Your his partner and your best friend."

House looked at my father stun out of his mind. "It was obvious that you loved my son, Greg, and that he loves you too, you're perfect for one another, Greg, one thing though am I going to expect grandkids from you boys?"

"Maybe," We both said in unison. Then House spoke, and it really warmed my heart. "I will take care of your son." He shook my father's hand.

"Your father knew before you do," He said with a nice big eye roll. "How pathetic is that?" "Yes, its pretty pathetic," I replied to him. "You know what, Greg, the thing is he knew also that I like men, I just hid it because I don't like to want my life to be difficult, Amber was my last ditch attempt in normality." After a while, we left my father and Jacob with Daniel.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Kuttner Suicide

Chapter 5 Kuttner's suicide.

AN: Spoilers for Simple Explanations. I am going to change the timeline a bit on the show, Kuttner died in spring. in this story, Kuttner died in early summer.

GH/JW

Cuddy came back to work in the early summer. I was still angry at her for what she did to Greg. His arm started to heal in the late spring. I asked House what one night over dinner of pizza and beer."Are you scared of Cuddy? Do you feel safe at the Hospital?"

This question was met with a big eye roll. "Don't be an idiot, Wilson."I know him. Then after a while of maybe thinking it or maybe not House told me that he was scared not for himself but for her kid. "I am just scared for Rachel, if a woman like that can do it to an adult, man and a doctor with a disability, then she can if her kid disappoints her then she might do something like that to her kid." Of course, Greg was right. But I didn't dignify his rightness. I just nodded my head.

GH/JW

The next Morning we arrived at work we were late. House had a patient from the ER. Cameron handed Greg a file. I heard him ask for Kuttner from my next door office, as soon as the ducklings left, I step into his office. "Oh hey," I said kissing his lips since that day of his injury we were outright open and no one bites an eyelash at us.

Then the office phone rang, Its Foreman, the news was grim, Kuttner was found on his bedroom floor with his gun and he was dead when Forman and Thirteen got there. Greg looked at me he was in shock. I stood next to his unmoving body I put my hand tentatively on his left shoulder. I said goodbye to Foreman. I can't imagine what he was feeling, This is very hard on him. House might not acknowledge it but he thinks his fellows as his kids.

He hugged me furiously. Then Cuddy came barging into his office. "House, I need you in—-" She stopped and asked me. "Wilson, James? What is going on." "Forman called, Kuttner is dead," I told her. "He is in shock." "Oh, Okay, If you want, Wilson, you can take him home, take a couple of days to yourself." She said and House just nodded in my shoulders.

"House, come on! Let's go home." I said.

GH/JW

A couple of hours later we are at our apartment, He was pretty quiet this few hours. We were lying down in the bedroom facing each other after having awesome sex. When he asked a question. "James, have you considered or done suicide before?"

"Uh—I was 16 years old, my home life with my mother suck she isn't particularly abusive but the town I was in valued people who like sports rather than music or arts or academics. So I was called a fag a lot Because mom is mom she said shit to me... I thought that if I was... she has thrown me in a camp..." My voice trailed off. It brought me a lot of bad memories. "

"You, how many times did you tried to kill yourself. Greg, be honest with me?"

"Me, four times." I gape at the most important person to me. "Okay, House, I remember the first one it was right after the infarction and right after Stacy left, what were the three others."

"The first time is when I was nine," House was beginning to tell his story, but I cut him off.

"What did your dad did to you when you were nine years old?" I asked and he wasn't happy about being rudely interrupted.

"As I told you, I was nine and he told... we lived in the Philippines at this point I started to trust some people then I hinted at a friend that something had been going on. He told me that if I said something that he would kill mom. I slid my wriest I was taken to the hospital and patch up." He ended.

"Then when I was 24 years old, I guess I was lonely I got out of my father's house I was becoming a resident and my life becoming to brighten up, after that then I felt empty, you know." I nodded my head.

"There was that," Indicating the one I had mention. "When you found me on the floor of my apartment Christmas of 2006."

"What, Why?" There was at least five minutes pause.

"You hated me." He just said sliding down the covers of our bed. I was bewildered. I lay a tentative hand on his arm when he didn't shrug my hand off, "House, I love you." As I was falling asleep he pulled me to himself.

GH/JW

Three days later House had a theory regarding Kuttner's death he hadn't killed himself he was murdered. The theory stems for very good statistics on that 80 percent of people planning on committing suicide hinted at people.

Also, he told his parents that it was their fault that their son committed suicide.

The day of the funeral, House was quiet and subdued, I was worried, he was agreeable. "James, we can go, if you don't like it," House said.

"No, we need to pay our respects to them," I told him annoyed at him for being a nice and agreeable one because there was something off with him.

The team and his friends from the hospital conducted a mini memorial service for Kuttner, almost 40 people came at the hospital chapel.

He spoke at this because Cuddy threatens him with the half a month of clinic duty.

"I first remember meeting Lawrence Kuttner when he was applying for a job in my department. He wore the number 9 or 6 I don't know." Taub and Thirteen laugh as they remembered that particular memory. House continued, "He was fun and cool, my patients love him." I remember just a few weeks ago, the kitten he made it pee on my recliner." The audience laughed again.

He finished his speech and went to where I and Chase were standing. This was very hard on him because his father said something horrible stuff to him about his own funeral. "Let's go home, Jamey," I said goodbye to Chase and followed House home.

End of Chapter 5\


	6. House's Head

Chapter six -An Emotional Rollercoaster

A.N: I am not a doctor, however, I like reading articles about brain science and I think House has ADHD. I know that many people would scoff at me. I read plenty of articles on how ADHD on people with it risk of being abused because of being nonconformist if your father was like House's and you have ADHD and then you are going to rebel.

Plus, I am not doing the whole two months in a psych hospital like on the show, it's unrealistic, just 3 weeks.

GH/JW

Two weeks after Kuttner's death, Greg stopped sleeping altogether, in turn, I didn't sleep as well. He was stress out by everything When he did sleep he was plagued with nightmares. One day after work, while I was fixing dinner. "I am hallucinating." He said.

"Damm," I muttered under my breath. "What are you seeing?" I asked a bit apprehensively. "Its auditory, I am hearing, John's and Amber's voices," Greg said in a whisper.

"Greg, you need to sleep, I will give you some pills, will talk after you sleep," I told him leading him to the bedroom. I am freaking out too but I didn't tell him that. If this doesn't go away he may need to go to detox.

In the morning, I was home I called Cuddy and told her that House cannot come to work. "Greg, are you awake?" I asked hugging him softly. When he nodded his head. "Are you feeling better?" I asked wanting and at the same time dreading his answer.

"I am still hallucinating." Oh god, I thought while I am stroking his hair lightly. "Now, what?" He asked with barely concealed fear.

"I know a guy, we went to med school together and I will give him a call," I said squeezing his shoulder.

When I left the bedroom, You need to put this together, James, he needed you. I told myself.

I called Dr. Daryl Nolan at Mayfield Psych Hospital he answered at the first ring. "Hi, Daryl, it's James Wilson... Listen, I need a favor for my partner... He has PTSD and a history of drug abuse. He's hallucinating... when can I bring him?... tomorrow. Thanks, Daryl. "

I went back to were House sat. "I called in a favor," I told House.

"What are we telling the hospital and the medical board?" House asked in a quiet voice. "That you need time off to deal with the leg pain," I said shrugging.

The next question nearly broke my heart it was one of the possibilities for him. "What if I have its permanent, are you going to still be here for me, James?" I started crying because it's possible that this is his new reality. "Yes," I said quietly. "But we need not jump on any conclusions, now." He started to leave, I clamped my hand on his wrist and said. "I love you, Greg."

GH/JW

The next morning, I drove him to Mayfield, the drive was quiet. "Do you want me to come with you inside?"

"Yes." House said and with that, we went inside."

The next few days were horrible, I check into a hotel because the apartment reminded me of him. all around, every single thing was him. Nolan called every day, so that's nice. House was cooperating with therapy and his hallucinations are gone, "The Vicodin is masking a developmental disorder, James, he has ADHD. The ADHD lead to being abused, then the abuse lead to him having PTSD." House never told Nolan about the abuse but Nolan figured it out anyways.

It wasn't a shock to me, House had been an energetic man the infarction didn't change that. he gets board constantly, he is impulsive, very so. His ADHD was mask by having a high IQ when he was a kid and by the time he was an adult he created a lot of coping mechanisms for his conditions. The hallucination is a byproduct of the Vicodin. Nolan and the pain management expert put him on NSAIDs and Gabapentin and Ritalin, and Ativan for the anxiety and breakthrough pain.

I visited him about 10 days into his treatment. When I came into the dayroom House wasn't House. he looked like a zombie. God, this is why he HATED psych meds so much. I talk to him about my day. He didn't make a sarcastic comment or sexually inappropriate comment, nothing."House, say something," I told him quite desperately, "For me."The dammed burst in him. "I can't get any edgewise. I want to focus on my work, it's like my brain is all normal, it isn't racing of 50 miles per minute," he said.

He will be released at the end of the month, I cleared out our apartment of any drugs. He didn't lose his license because of our cover story, which was somewhat true.

GH/JW

I visited him one more time during his stay he wasn't getting better on the drugs, he is getting worse. Greg was practically catatonic. I told Nolan about this, and he said they are lowering his medications. I hold his hand that whole time. I wasn't there when he woke up the nurse called me he was free of the Ritalin and he was practically manic. I close my eyes. 'dammed if you do, dammed if you don't.' So he tried Adderall. It worked on him so he was prescribed that he was playing the piano on one of his final days as a patient there. I came from behind hugging him. Then he started having a panic attack. He shrugged me off. I called a nurse. That was that. He told me after a while. "Dad used to hug me from behind like that." This made me cringe.

He was released from Mayfield in mid-summer. Greg and I rented a hotel near Philly a nice and sweet hotel for his first day out. God, I miss him. I miss our banter and our familiarity.

"God, I miss going to work," Greg said. "I love my job." He told post making out our first day at the hotel. "Thanks for not ratting me out the medical board." I blink at him, "I love medicine." He continued. hugging me closely. "Thank you." He was genuinely enthralled by me not ratting him out to the medical board

"Jamey?" He asked. "How's the hospital doing without there chief diagnostician?" He asked. I know what he meant. 'Do they need me still.' That is what he wants to know.

"Yeah they need you still, Taub got a job elsewhere and Foreman and Thirteen fought like cat and dog and Chase is practically running your department. And Cameron left him. Cuddy and Lucas started dating." Oh wow. His eyes practically said.

We stayed in Philly for two more days, Things was looking good for him.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Save by Greg

Chapter 7- Saved By Greg

AN Spoilers for Knowns Unknown. Cameron is out of the picture here and the conference is in San Fransisco. Wilson's speech that was delivered by House came from the actual transcript.

GH/JW

House isn't ready to go back to work after the whole Mayfield thing. He thought he wants to go back but he isn't ready. I know him when he got bored enough, He will be back. House and I took a cooking class together. Greg as always the genius became almost a grommet cook. As I know Greg got board of the cooking. So he went back to work.

The first week House was back they treated a dictator, He, Chase, Foreman, and Thirteen. The two guys are here as attending not fellows. There is something shady with Chase with that dictator that Greg needed to cover up. When I asked him later that the evening what up with Debala. He shrugged and told me. "It was for the greater good."

This made me angry for a reason, I know the reasoning but acting on principle "Your employee killed a patient and violated the law of every country and you just covered his ass, Greg." I shouted at him. Greg actually flinched. I felt guilty. "Greg, I mean why did you do it, I want to know, you can't hurt a fly, do you, I know you, You like to think that you were capable of murder, but you aren't."

He nodded. "I know you have a temper, and when you are the push to the limit you can hurt people, you are actually a pacifies."

"I know, Chase is an idiot, but I respected his idiocy. The guy isn't terminal. If I were put in that situation, will I do it? Nope. I can't live with myself, knowing that I violated the oath and the law. You know I can live the knowledge that I am helping some person to end their misery. If Chase can live with the knowledge that he killed a man (who isn't terminal) to support his bleeding heart attitude then so be it."

"And your role in the murder, you cover it up?" I asked still annoyed at him.

"Chase is a friend." He said standing up to go to the piano signaling the conversation over. I was for lack of a better term stun. He and Chase. Friends.

GH/JW

The next morning we were called to Cuddy's office, Greg who was seated next to me was very annoyed at her for calling him in the office. "House, Wilson, there is a medical conference in San Fransisco next week in oncology and diagnostics, I want you boys to come. House you wrote a paper on diagnosing child abuse." She looked at House genuinely surprise. "And, Wilson, you wrote a paper on terminal cancer patients and euthanasia, "It's in different parts of town but it was happening at the same time, this is very important for this hospital.""Are you going to bargain anything for me to come to this thing?" House said shifting on his seat.

I was just smiling at him. When he is happy I am as well. Cuddy looked at me her gray-blue eyes eyeing me with suspicion. She doesn't know where he was when he was in the psych hospital. We covered it well.

Then House spoke in his normal bargaining voice. "Okay, Cuddles," Cuddy and I rolled our eyes.

Then House spoke in his normal bargaining voice. "Okay, Cuddles," Cuddy and I rolled our eyes.

"I need 3 months off the clinic.""No, I can give you fifteen days off.""Two months," House countered.

"A month and that is my final, offer to take it or leave it." House pretended to think about it after awhile he shouted in excitement. "Yes." "Okay, boys, now, you go away." She dismissed us.

GH/JW

It was Wednesday of the following week, House and I were in a plane heading to San Fransisco California. I know that House loved San Fransisco this is the first reason why he agreed to go this conference, the second reason was obviously clinic duty. The first night we were in San Fransisco we were holding hands while we walked down the streets with no care at all.

"God, I love this place," House told me while we were exploring China Town. The next morning I went with him at the first conference, He was the last presenter. He was getting nervous, House never gets nervous. I saw the guy give countless speeches but now he is. I am so sure it has something to do with the nature of the speech.

"Patient F. was a 12-year-old boy with autism, who can not stop screaming and crying at my exam room in Princeton. He cannot talk. So how are you going to ask a kid who is nonverbal, unfortunately, you can't. Sometime I gotta be honest with you need to use your intuition, believe me." The last part of that sentence was said in a wistful tone.

The patient he was talking about is a 15-year-old boy with autism the teacher brought him from school the kid was vomiting blood. when House saw the kid he said he got the kid an MRI, full body scan and X-ray.

He didn't wait for the kid's parents to come. When the parents finally arrive there were two police officers waiting for them.

GH/JW

The oncology conference was set for the following morning I am the third speaker of the day. House wasn't in bed with me. He left me a cup of coffee, I was obviously suspicious, but I drink it anyways, then I fall back asleep. When I woke up it was two in the afternoon. When I got in the conference room wearing jeans Greg was giving my speech.

"Patient S, a 55-year-old man. End-stage lung cancer. His pain was beyond the point where we could even pretend to treat it. I showed him how to use the morphine pump. I told him too much morphine would kill him, but not to worry. The machine only gives out so much. To override it you need to enter a special code. I went to the door and told the nurse, 'the code is 3.2.8.' I said it loudly. "When he first came to my office, I told him I would be with him every step of the way. But I left him alone at the end. I broke that promise. To cover my ass, I failed –"

He looked up at me. We made eye contact with each other at that moment I knew why did it, he did it to save my career and backtracks the speech.

"I was wrong when I wrote that. I've never given any less than my best. I am incapable of turning away from responsibility. My partner and friends take advantage of that fact far too often. I know that I gave that man everything I could. And I know that he knew that too."

After the speech, my rage was raging at this time. At the hotel room, I confronted him. "God, Greg, do you have any idea how much courage it took for me to write that speech?"

"Courage?" House scuffed. "Courage isn't absolution of wrongdoing. It was living with what you did, Jamey."

"Right?" I said. "I don't know with you, Greg. I need a break—."

"Now, you are breaking up with me, because I saved your stupid career and prevented you from going to jail." He was for the first time since I told him that we weren't friends hurt and angry. He gave me the eye. his lost little boy look.

I soften and sighed. House will be House. "Greg, I know what you did is nice, but It is my call I wrote that article to let the community about euthanasia. Like you a wrote a piece on child abuse, I wrote that to let them know the struggles we face as doctors. I asked him a question. "How many patients did you assist in dying?"

"`18. Technically it's 19, Cameron did the latest. Ezra Powell." He said. "Me it's 196, I just want for them to see and to push the issue of euthanasia.""Why not wrote an article on the times and made it anonymous. I don't want to lose you again, Wilson." He closed the distance between us and kissed me on the lips. "I am sorry." He said.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Self Important Jerk

Self important Jerk

GH/JW

AN: This is AU but the final part was taken from 6.10 Wilson

It was the annual PPTH Halloween found racer. In which the money for this year will benefit the building of diagnostics own lab and hopefully for Taub to come back. I need to convince him kicking and screaming, "He will be coming because I put my foot down, you come, or no sex until our anniversary." I also bribe him I will be covering 6 months of clinic hours with the approval of the witch of Princeton, I mean Cuddy.

We are at a custom store at the last minute trying to shop for a decent custom and he isn't helping, pointing at every inappropriate costume in the bunch. We pass leather straps with handcuffs. "House," I said his last name for emphasis. "What are you 12! Do you want to be thrown off this thing?! there are kids in this event." He frowned. "Fine, I won't wear that," then he spotted sets of Holmes and Watson customs. "Oh, My God." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, is it! You going to be Sherlock and I am going to be John." He gave a big eye roll. "DUH."

"You can wear Watson?" I said picking some costumes to try. "Especially with the limp." "Oh my God! You can be mean, James, sometimes, I will be Sherlock and you will be John."

We got our outfits and we wore as we were paying for them. There isn't time for changing. We left the shops afterward.

It was seven o clock when we got the hospital. He was wearing Holmes as plan. I am wearing Watson. Cuddy who was wearing a Tinker Bell costumes. was at the front handing over candy for treat or trickers. She spotted us, both, "Holmes, Watson." She called, I thought that people will not know my costume.

Every single person who saw our outfits said that it was cute. The gala was a big success with the event collecting one hundred fifty thousand dollars. Taub and the laboratory can now come back to diagnostics.

The sex was great afterward.

GH/JW

Three weeks later we were on a plane going to New Orleans for a week. The week was arrange with Cuddy and HR. When got to New Orleans though there was a cop waiting for me. "Dr. James Wilson, you arrested for vandalism." House looked at me with a huge smirk on his face. "What?" I asked him riding in the 'cop car'.

"You bought that? you are so pathetic, James." House was laughing at me. He hired an actor to prank me.

"I thought I was being arrested, Greg. You scared the living shit out of me."

We were at the hotel lounging in our room when he spoke. "I love the fact that I can come back to the same hotel we met as younger doctors, I was taking a fellowship in infectious diseases back when we met. You were a medical student out of medical school."

"That was 1991, 18 years ago." I said, "God, is that 18 years ago, already." "if we weren't big chickens back then, eh we had much fun." House said holding my right into his left. "Happy Anniversary, James." He handed me a box. I opened the box with my name on. An old Parker pen, a 25-year-old pen.

"It was from my mother," He said in explanation. "She gave it to me when I got out off med school.

"Greg, thank you." I handed him a box too. "I was nervous picking that one, Greg. If you don't like it I can return it."

I handed him the blue box and he opened it inside was a blue face Cartier watch with brown straps on it it was from my granddad my father gave to me to give to him. "Greg, welcome to my family, that is from my father, you like?" He nodded his head. Happy anniversary."

"I love you, Greg," I said kissing him on the lips, we stayed that way for a couple of minutes when he pulled away.I love you too, James. Thank you for the watch."

GH/JW

We were back on Monday, I am not going to work that day because I have a commitment with a former patient and friend of mine. When I told Greg I am leaving "Say hi to SIJ for me." SIJ meaning self-important jerk. House may act like a Self-important Jerk but he isn't. Tucker and I we were in the woods and shooting chemo bags.

Tucker and I were continuously shooting chemo bags when I heard a shot. It was coming from Tucker. "Jim." He shouted terrified about what was going on in his body.

I called an ambulance. As soon entered PPTH ambulance bay, we were greeted by Chase and Taub. "Where is Greg?' I shook my head "I mean, House?" I asked his employees.

"In his office, watching General Hospital," Chase said.

"Can you page him?" I asked because I don't know what to do. "If it isn't Cancer then I need you guys." Chase nodded his head.

I set Tucker up in a private room, "Are Melisa and Emily coming?" I asked my friend. Then the door open. It was Greg. "What are you doing here, Greg?" I asked. He looked at me.

"His cancer is back!" He told me loudly and obnoxiously.

"Dr. House," I am angry he was being mean to be mean. I looked at Tucker he was looking at me with disgust in his face. "He is gay," House said. "House, I mean your being obnoxious towards a patient. Please get out of here. I used please."

"He is looking at you with disgust." He buttered out.

"So what? You can't choose patients."

"Just be careful, James," House said kissing me on the cheek, In the middle of the hospital. GH/JW

I tested Tucker's blood, and Greg was right as usual Tucker's AML is back. When I saw House the first time that afternoon he was eating lunch with Chase and they were laughing. A pang of something akin to jealousy shot through me. I know that Chase and House are friends, I am happy

for him that he was making friends rather than me and Cuddy but I am still jealous. "Jamey," House called. "How is Tucker?"

"Not too hot," I told him placing my hands on his shoulders for a second. "I started him on chemotherapy." So that is that.

"Coming home at five?" He asked squeezing my hand.

"I don't know," I replied.

"My team has plans, I would probably stay up late today." House and his team had plans. "Oh, that is fine," I told him.

"James." He called and I instantly recoiled. "I am sorry about you're a friend."

"I know," I said kissing the top of his head. Before our relationship I have been sad even with Amber there is an emptiness inside of me that was filled by Gregory House. "See you later at Home."

GH/JW

Tucker's condition worsen with the chemotherapy. I didn't expect his condition to worsen like that. He needs a liver. Ashley, Tucker's girlfriend was holding his hand in the hospital room. "Jim, I need a favor. I don't want to die, you donate blood a while back, you can give me your liver." "No, Tucker, I am your doctor and you're my patient," I said. "I am so sorry, Tucker."

"No one is going to give me a liver, Jim. You know it, so I am firing you as my doctor."

"Okay, I am talking to my PARTNER first, he said yes they will talk," I told him sincerely. I know what Greg will say. He would say No.

After my talk with Tucker, I need to find House. I looked around the hospital. I found him on the roof with Chase. Chase looked up me while Greg didn't even acknowledge my presence. "Chase, can you give us five minutes?""You're planning to give SIJ a lobe of your liver," House said and it wasn't a question.

"Yes," I said. There isn't any way to keep this from him, he heard that gossip from oncology,

"Don't do it, James." He told me and then said. "He doesn't even know your name. The guy calls you Jim and your name is James. You aren't his friend, a friend will not ask another friend to donate organs." He hugged me and said. "And also if you die then I am alone."

"Okay, I won't do it." I went to Tucker's room and said no to a good person I made up my mind I won't do it because the love of my life asked me not to.

Tucker was angry at me and at House. But I made up my mind and told him. Tucker will not last until tomorrow. He will die but I am happy now that I didn't give him my liver.

THE END Next Story: Son of mine. AO3


End file.
